


Imp My Ride

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batmobile (DCU), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick and Damian are out on a routine patrol when a familiar figure appears.





	Imp My Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Drawlloween.

Dick and Damian were out on patrol, cruising the streets of Gotham in the Batmobile. Damian was fiddling with the police scanner when an audible _POP_ sounded in the car. Damian looked up at Dick only to find some...thing wrapping an arm around him.

“Hiya, Batman! Long time, no see! Say, have you slimmed down?”

“Grayson, what in god’s name is that thing?”

Dick grimaced. “Damian, this is Bat-mite.”

“Grayson?” Bat-mite repeated, floating in front of Dick’s face. “Hey, you’re Robin!”

“_I’m_ Robin,” Damian said.

Dick ducked the car down an alley and slammed on the brakes. Bat-mite didn’t go flying, but Damian almost hit the dashboard.

“For now, I’m Batman,” Dick said, his tone low like Bruce’s.

“Robin-Batman and Robin-Robin!” Bat-mite sat down in the air between them. “Oh boy! I can’t wait for our first adventure.”

“We’re not going on an adventure,” Dick said.

“Aww, come on! Batman-Batman is a grump, but you never were.”

“We’ve got patrol to do.”

“I know,” Bat-mite said. “That’s what’ll be so fun!”

The scanner crackled to life, warning of Scarecrow activity on the west side. Damian sat back. “Be gone, demon!” he said, waving his hand dismissively.

“I’m not a demon!” Bat-mite squawked, indignantly.

“Look, we’ve got to go, and Scarecrow is not a light threat,” Dick said, pulling the car back out of the alley. “You can’t come along.”

“But I can help you fight crime!”

“No.” Dick changed the car into its plane form, taking to the sky to make up time.

Bat-mite gasped, his eyes wide as they flew across Gotham. “This is so cool! You’ve got a flying Batmobile!”

“Robin, ready the drop net,” Dick said as they lowered over the street where Scarecrow was standing, oblivious to the three of them hovering above him.

“Net ready,” Damian said.

“Fi—”

“Fire!” Bat-mite shouted, pressing a big red button.

“No!”

The Batmobile switched to autopilot and opened its top, ejecting Batman and Robin. Parachutes opened, gently lowering them to the ground. As they scrambled to get free from the seats, Scarecrow whirled around toward them.

Suddenly, a booming voice yelled, “How about a little fire, Scarecrow?”

All three of them looked up to see the Batmobile turn into a giant flamethrower, shooting a stream of flame down on Scarecrow. His hat caught fire, and he ran away, screaming and trying to pat out the flames. The Batmobile changed again, turning into a cage and gobbling him up.

Dick and Damian watched as the Batmobile changed into a cartoon version of itself.

“Did I help?” Bat-mite asked as the Batmobile landed.

Dick sighed. “Yes, Bat-mite. You helped.”

He cheered and flipped in the air. “Well, I better get going. This was the best adventure ever!”

“Change the car back!” Dick shouted. But it was too late. Bat-mite _popped_ back out of their dimension.

“What do we do with the car?” Damian asked.

Dick sighed. “Try to explain it to Bruce. Come on. We’ve got a lit Scarecrow to return.”


End file.
